The present invention generally relates to a daily planning calendar. More specifically, the present invention relates to a daily planning calendar that allows the user to continuously and simultaneously view both a weekly summary portion and a monthly summary portion and provides information zones to record personal, non-work related goals in several pre-printed lifestyle balance categories.
Many types of daily planning calendars have been developed to aid busy business professionals in recording and organizing numerous business meetings and appointments in an orderly and presentable manner. Most of these daily planning calendars include numerous lines or areas with time labels that allow the user to record meetings and appointments along the timeline to visually indicate when the meetings and appointments will occur. Additionally, many daily planning calendars include blank areas that allow the user to jot down and record various notes as the day progresses.
In typical daily planning calendars, the user is able to view the current day and possibly the current month, previous month and upcoming month at a glance. The monthly calendar is typically printed on the top or backside of each daily page so that the user can view the upcoming month and make plans accordingly.
Daily planning calendars are typically designed strictly for a single purpose use, such as business planning. In these type of calendar systems, the individual pages are laid out to optimize the business related functionality of the daily planning calendar. However, currently available daily planning calendars do not include any type of recording or reminder system to help the user focus on important goals and concerns that are non-work related. When using this type of calendar, the user is only reminded of work-related concerns and often forgets about other important interests that are required to provide balance in the user's life.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a daily planning calendar that allows the user to continuously and simultaneously view a daily, monthly and weekly summary at a glance. It is an additional object of the invention to provide a daily planning calendar that includes labeled information zones related to non-work related lifestyle balance categories. It is a further object of the invention to include information zones related to the lifestyle balance categories for daily, weekly and monthly goals that can be recorded and are continuously visible to remind the user of these important lifestyle balance categories. It is a further object of he invention to provide a daily planning calendar that includes removable weekly and daily summary portions including information zones related to the lifestyle balance categories.
Various other features, objects and advantages of the invention will be made apparent from the following description taken together with the drawings.